It's Called Us,
by wongksfbd
Summary: Dan and Serena centric, spun off 3x22 finale, so please please please enjoy! :D my take, G doesn't exist! NOW A MULTI-CHAPT FIC!
1. Always Forever

**(A/N: I have officially decided to end my hiatus, I couldn't resist writing my fanfictions again. Although I am quite busy at the moment, two more weeks to my summer holidays(!), and I have a work attachment during three out of four weeks during the June holidays, I will be posting my newest story, 'Always Forever'. Dan and Serena centric, as before, with minor Chuck/Blair and a single Nate. Basically, it's continued from the end of the finale, minus Chuck getting shot and Georgina saying she's with Dan's child. That was just, wrong. As always, there's a song to go with it. This time, it's **_**For Always, Forever **_**by **_**Every Avenue. **_**Oh, and I'll be quoting some song lyrics along the way. Thanks for reading, )**

_It took us so long to realise, that we love each other, deep down. No matter who else is in our lives, it doesn't change a thing. We were strangers, but that only made loving you easier._

Dan couldn't believe he let Serena just go off like that. He loved her, he knew it in his heart, why was it so difficult to say? She told him she would miss him, that was a giveaway, a perfect chance to make her stay. But he let her go. So many times before, he knew she was the only one that he was meant to be with, he needed and wanted her so badly. No one else could fill the void she had created, on 10-8-05, she left her mark. He had to do something about it, and fast.

* * *

_Another late night driving around _  
_We're losing sunlight so we head downtown _  
_To Woodward off Charlotte Street _  
_The old place that we used to meet _

_We were young and we lived it up _  
_But those nights never lasted long enough _  
_Looking back we were so naive _  
_What happened to the days when we shared our dreams?_

_

* * *

_

He looked at his phone and smiled, it was a beautiful picture, a picture of him and Serena in their happy days past. He wanted to see those again, but for the future. He started to dial Serena's number, he knew it off by heart. After three short rings, she picked up. "Yes Dan? You miss me already?" She teased, making him blush unconsciously, laughing in her childish manner. "Serena, I should have said it so long ago," his tone serious and sincere, " It took me so long to realise, I love you. Stay, Serena, stay with me, don't leave me, don't go off again. I don't think I can endure another heartbreak. Please, Serena. I really love you."

There was a short silence, as Dan just let his feelings take over. "I know, Dan. I've always loved you, too. I'm at the airport. Blair's already gone in, but I knew I couldn't run away from this fact. Meet me here?" Her words injected hope into him, pure ecstasy took over. "Wait for me, Serena, wait for me. I'll be there."

* * *

_If I could go back now _  
_I wouldn't change a thing _  
_Oh it feels so good _  
_To say _

_Guess we made it this far _  
_Guess we're doing alright _  
_Looks like we made it out alive _  
_Yeah we made our mistakes _  
_But we followed our hearts _  
_Even though we drift apart _  
_For always, forever _  
_Weathered yellow still frames in my head _  
_For always, forever_

_

* * *

_  
(this part is a little mashup of songs I thought sounded good together. The lyrics, not the melodies, :D)

_I wish I could drive away to the sunset, back to the day we first met. As I write this letter, send my love to you, remember that I'll always, be in love with you. I'll write sincerely yours, and sign my name, P.S. I love you, forever and today. Cause it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to lose. Though we're far apart, you'll always be in my heart, but you are not alone, and I'll always love you. Deep inside this heart of mine, I do love you. I hope life treats you kind, and I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish to you, joy and happiness._ _But above all this, I wish you love. Because, everything she does is beautiful, everything she does is right._

_

* * *

The sunrise would beat us to sleep  
We didn't wanna go home so we slept on the beach  
Oh the summer never felt so sweet  
I still feel the sand underneath my feet_

Memories of the nights that faded  
I don't know how the hell we made it  
Looking back we had everything  
Those were the days that we shared our dreams

* * *

He pulled up at the airport, leaving his car to a valet serviceman, and raced to the waiting area. His hoodie was flying, his hair would be in a mess. But it didn't matter. Nothing else but Serena mattered. He saw her, that stunning blond hair of hers, swung around as he shouted, "Serena!" Her smile, melting his heart as he strode towards her, his heart content. Nothing could ever rival this moment, he had been waiting so long.

* * *

_If I could go back now _  
_I wouldn't change a thing _  
_Oh it feels so good _  
_To say _

_Guess we made it this far _  
_Guess we're doing alright _  
_Looks like we made it out alive _  
_Yeah we made our mistakes _  
_But we followed our hearts _  
_Even though we drift apart _  
_For always, forever _  
_The secondhand kiss of a summer night _  
_For always, forever_

_

* * *

_

He took her to him and hugged her close, as he sang to her with the purest of looks in his eyes.

"I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you, Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes, 'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do, And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side. I love you, please say, You love me too, these three words, They could change our lives forever, And I promise you that we will always be together, Till the end of time. "

**(A/N: I hope you've loved this, I enjoyed doing the mashup of lyrics and if this was what really happened, I think I would cry like crazy. They are forever, so **_**Don't Stop Believing**_**. xo, )**


	2. Reignite, Our Love

**(A/N: I have decided to branch off from the previous chapter to jumpstart my newest fic :D From now one, I'll be writing mostly Derena stuff,with interaction with other characters, but no specific shipping regarding the rest. But I will leave the friendships as they are, since they are quite an integral part of my story. I figured that since I think I write Derena best, I should stick with it. Songs used in this fic will be Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes, I think this song is still terribly amusing, so let it rip! and Tunnel Vision by We Shot The Moon. I really love this song. My quoting of lyrics will be in italics this time, so enjoy! Hope you love this story, xoxo . )**

Dan took Serena in his arms, as he breathed in her scent, took in her beauty. "I always knew we would end this way." "Really?" Serena looked at Dan with a mixture of disbelief and surprised, completely captured by the passion encompassed in his gaze. They were in the middle of the airport's departure hall, but for once, the attention didn't bother them. All of a sudden, Serena heard the snap of a camera flash. She spun around, and saw a high school girl, dressed like she just walked out of a Teen Vogue photo shoot. She held her phone in her hands, smiling smugly as she tapped a few buttons, completely unnoticing Serena's stare. She was about to walk towards the girl, when Dan placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. We don't have to hide anymore. If Gossip Girl wants to keep stalking us, then let's give her better material."

_Take a look at my girlfriend, __She's the only one I got (ba ba da da) _

With that, he pulled her towards him and kissed her lightly, before she let her lips melt into his.

It felt good, to not care what Gossip Girl would say. After all, she was no longer tied down to a single man, Nate had clearly given up. They had been together for such a short period of time. Before this she had thought, she and Nate, they would be a beautiful couple for sure, and they would last. But she realised that she couldn't do without Dan. He was the constant in her life, he made everything else seem fine when no one else could.

_It's been some time since we last spoke, This is gonna sound like a bad joke, But momma I fell in love again, It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend. _

Dan engulfed Serena, completely. Even though he hadn't broken things with Vanessa yet, he knew that perhaps, at the hospital, the conversation with Serena, it was the truth. "Was it why it was so easy for us, because we were strangers?" Her voice reverberated in his ears, and he knew he had to do something. "Serena," he started, before she cut him off, "You love it when I interrupt you." A smile broke across their lips, mirroring each other exactly. "I need to break up with Vanessa, S." His look grew a little serious, and to his relief, she nodded. "I understand. I'll call for the chauffeur to come."

He looked at his phone, looked at a picture of Vanessa. Had he ever loved her the way he felt towards Serena? He felt guilty, but he didn't know what to do. It was a mistake, perhaps, to ever get involved with someone who was once his best friend. Thinking back, he wished he had thought more carefully. This time, with Serena, he couldn't make those mistakes again. This girl was special. More special than anyone else, because she captured his heart on first sight. And the way she laughed, drew him towards her, without a doubt.

He decided that a text was probably the easiest way. After typing a two-message long text, he fired it off, hoping for the best. Dan looked around for Serena, who was at the glass doors. She raised a hand, two fingers stuck up.

_Throws two fingers in the sky, A peace sign for me_

He smiled, and her cheeky grin was electrifying. Nothing would separate them again, would it? His heart was captured by her, she represented his heart. And he knew, once his heart was stolen, he would probably never get it back again. The only way to keep living was to be by her side and touch it, feeling it beat. Cause it was so obvious that his heartbeat, it was for her.

Serena laughed, as she saw Dan smiling; that beautiful smile. One of an angel. She was lucky, she knew she was. Because he was the only one that could ever feel like she never had a past before him. He made all her flaws seem like perfection.

As he took his steps toward her, she did too.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

Five steps each they took, before they stood before each other; Serena nearly in tears. Somehow she was just so overwhelmed, because the last time they had given up, she thought that would be the end of their forever. And the statement she so boldly gave to her mother, a retort of a younger girl, that 'they were forever', would be a lie. But now, they had a real chance. A proving of their relationship.

"When I decided not to leave, it was because I thought that perhaps you still loved me. Please make it true forever. I don't want us to be apart ever again. I need you, Dan." She looked into his eyes, reading his emotions. _I came home, I'm here to stay. _

"When I told you I loved you two years ago, I wasn't lying. It was the truth. And a truth, stays true forever. I'll be yours, just as you'll always be mine." _I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun, I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun._

Entwined in an embrace, it was all they had been searching for. One happy ending, one future. And they found it in the end. They couldn't deny, their past had been complicated. But love made everything simple again. No matter how hard they tried, their hearts were magnetic. They fit. Even though he was just Brooklyn's Lonely Boy and she was Serena van der Woodsen, it didn't matter. Because after all, opposites were meant to attract. That was the way they saw and felt it.

**(A/N: I didn't use a lot of lyrics in the end, decided to let the writing speak for itself. Afterall, beauty is best when it's simple, and this simplicity brings out the essence of what I think Derena love is like. I enjoy comments, people, so please review after you've read my story! Thanks for the encouraging remarks in the previous chapter, and I'll try to get a new chapter up within the week! xo, )**


	3. Everybody Knows

**(A/N: I'm so happy that some have added me to their author/story alerts, thanks you all! I was inspired to write my next chapter by VivitheDSaddict's Hearts Racing Like A Rocket At The Speed Of Light, it was amazing. This chapter will have a little more cross-character interaction than the previous two, and the song chosen for this chapter is Everybody Knows by McFly! Maybe there will be a little inserts of other songs somewhere, they'll be in italics, and I'll credit those in my note at the end. Have fun reading this and listen to McFly! xoxo, )

* * *

**

"Bzzz, bzzz", Nate's phone buzzed against the coffee table. He sat up in bed, gently putting one of the girls' arms down, half-dressed. Stepping over a pile of clothes belonging to the two girls in his bed, he picked up his phone. A blast from Gossip Girl. Knowing that Serena and Blair were leaving for Paris that day, he guessed that was probably what the blast was about. However, he totally didn't expect the blast's topic.

"**Are S and Lonely Boy making their comeback...again?" **A picture of them glued to each other at the mouth filled his screen, and a tinge of jealously hit him. They looked so blissful, so absorbed in their own world. Shaking off the feeling, he decided, "Why should I still care?" He forwarded the blast to Vanessa and Jenny, guessing that neither of them would have received the blast.

* * *

_The sun is in the sky and it is gonna be a glorious day, huh_  
_So pour yourself a coffee, put your clothes back on and tell me your name_  
_Now hearts are getting broken but i guess its what they call growing up, yeah_  
_We don't expect results because the kids around here don't give a.._

_

* * *

_

Eric heard his phone ring, and saw two messages: Jenny and Gossip Girl. Jenny had a long _gleeful(!) _message for him, 'ERIC! MY BROTHER AND SERENA ARE SO GETTING BACK TOGETHER! ISN'T THIS JUST FANTASTIC NEWS? PERHAPS LIFE IS GETTING BACK TO WHAT IT WAS BEFORE! Loving Hudson by the way, xo!' He smiled, and opened Gossip Girl's blast. He widened his eyes as he realised what Jenny meant. Was it for the better?

"Dan! Gossip Girl's blast is out! Oh no, now everyone will know." Serena squealed, her eyes fixated on a charming Dan who was preparing a grilled cheese sandwich. She got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around him as he scrutinised the picture, and to her surprise, he laughed! "It's all right, Serena, if we're so secretive, she'll want to dig up more dirt. Let her blast all she wants, all that matters is that we're together, and we're happy." He grinned, and she tapped his nose playfully, giggling along.

* * *

_Nothing really matters, nothing really matters at all_  
_When all your dreams are shattered, everything is beautiful_  
_Nothing ever happens, they think we waste our lives but they're wrong, we're moving on

* * *

_

Rufus and Lily walked into the apartment, and Eric was fiddling with his fingers on the couch. He decided that they had to know about Dan and Serena. "Mum, Rufus, I think you guys need to see something." He powered on his MacBook Pro, and showed them the post, observing their expressions. His mother looked startled, she probably thought that it was highly inappropriate, but Rufus looked rather calm. "Lily, I think it's fine. Dan has loved Serena even before she knew he existed, it's a love he can't deny. Its not his fault that the van der Woodsen women attract us Humphrey men."

Eric smiled, Rufus' words were always so rational, yet with a hidden meaning behind them. Lily sighed, but gave them a reassuring smile, signalling that she was fine with it. "Shall I call them over for dinner, since Chuck's coming over? By the way, Nate's coming too." Without missing a beat, Lily nodded, then looked into the distance, like she had something on her mind.

* * *

_(Everybody knows) You know the ships going down_  
_(Everybody knows) Oooh,send the cherrys around_  
_(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town

* * *

_

"Eric's calling. Oh, don't tell me he saw the blast too and he's gonna confront me." Serena whined, puppy-dog eyes pleading with Dan. "Well, it's Eric. Answer it, he won't." Dan laughed, as he tapped her lightly on her forehead. "Hello? Eric?" She walked over to the window, as a small smile spread across her lips. "Alright, sure, uh, we'll be there in forty. See you." She turned around, and cocked her head slightly as she looked at Dan. "Eric called to say that we're expected for dinner. At the apartment. Chuck and Nate are gonna be there." Dan put his arm around her, and squeezed her shoulder gently. "It's gonna be fine. Let me handle it all. They'll understand." He put her hand on his chest, and whispered, "_It's so obvious that my heart beats for you._" She giggled at his mushiness, and bit her lip as she muttered, "Mushy. Get ready, we only have ten minutes!"

She laughed to herself, it reminded her of the times before, when they just got to know each other. When Dan wasn't the type of guy that people expected her to date. _I'm not perfect, but I keep trying, cause that's what I said I would do from the start. _It was all that got her going then, and it was now. _Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise. _His words were magic, they never were the same. But the meaning, the honesty that dripped with each enunciation, it was the same. _3,2,1, it's the same old story._ Recycled, yet that was the most precious thing they had. _While I recall all the words you spoke to me.

* * *

_

_My voice is gone for screaming and my body aches from giving them hell (na na na na, na na na na)_  
_You gotta know the truth that we're not in this for the cash but it helps (na na na na, na na na na)

* * *

_

There was an awkward silence hanging, for once Chuck was just eating, staring at his food, not making any comments. Nate looked out of place, amazingly, there was no weird connection from him to them. Eric fiddled with his fingers, trying to think of a filler conversation; Rufus and Lily simply went on as normal, eating and making small talk. Dan and Serena were sitting next to each other, making eyes at each other, it was adorable to watch, yet it felt, for lack of a better word, awkward. _Take the time to know her, search within her mind._ They had been through it all, nothing would and could stop them now, was it?

"Ahem." Dan cleared his throat, then regretted it immediately. Great, he thought, he just made the atmosphere even more tense than it was before. Chuck looked at him as he stood up, cocking his eyebrows. _Cause you're the answers to my prayers. _Right, she was the reason why he would do this. _And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever. _ "Dad, Lily, there's something I need to tell you both. I love Serena, and I'm never letting go of her again. I made mistakes in the past, but none of them have been worse than breaking her heart, because every time we broke up, I did nothing but chip off part of ours. I hope, that you two will grant us your blessings, because we don't want to err further." He held her hand, and looked into her eyes, willing her peace.

* * *

_Nothing really matters, nothing really matters at all_  
_When all your dreams are shattered, everything is beautiful_  
_Nothing ever happens, they think we waste our lives but they're wrong, we're moving on

* * *

_

"Dan, I meant it, when I said you belonged with my daughter, and I guess it still is true. If this is what you two want, we won't stop you." Lily nodded at Serena, bringing a light to her face.

Dan took Serena's hand in his, as he looked around the table, "I'm sorry, but there's something we've got to do. We'll explain another time." As he glanced at Nate, he was relieved to detect approval, perhaps Nate had taken it in his stride, he did acknowledge that Serena was best with Dan.

* * *

_(Everybody knows) You know the ships going down_  
_(Everybody knows) Yeah, send the cherrys around_  
_(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town

* * *

_

**(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was listening to my love playlist while writing this chapter, and random quotes from **_**Hedley's Perfect, Hedley's 321, RunnerRunner's So Obvious, Glee's Total Eclipse of The Heart, Avenged Sevenfold's Dear God, Johnny Strat's She's Gone Away andGuy Sebastian's Angels Brought Me Here. **_**There, I acknowledged. I love McFly. This song isn't quite as related as I want it to be, but I heard this song again recently and I fell in love with it all over again. For my next chapter, I'll either dedicate it to Busted's songs or The Beatles' songs, so tell me your preference! I'll try to get it up within this coming week, but no promises as I have a work attachment! I know the interaction was a little lacking, and honestly I think this chapter is a little of a filler, and quite poorly written. I apologise for it, and I'll try to make it better in the next. I kind of need some ideas. I'm planning to write a oneshot of why Georgina's back; so I'll really appreciate any contributions from anyone. Last but not least, please review! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. XOXO, ! )**


	4. Beautiful Collision

**(A/N: I'm sorry for the slow updates recently, been quite busy with stuff. The forum was terribly spammed too, sigh. This chapter will have Blair in it, so cheer, Blair fans. Though I don't quite know how it'll go along at this moment, I hope it'll be good. Enjoy reading, and as I promised in the previous chapter, either Busted or Beatles! ****SINCE NOBODY VOTED, ****it's gonna be a masher. Hope you guys like this chapter, and please please review, my face lights up when I get one. xo)**

"Mum, I'm going back to New York." Blair looked at her mum squarely, eyes serious. Eleanor Waldorf took off her glasses and looked up from the sketches as she studied Blair's expression. "I'm serious, Mum. The term starts in 3 weeks! I need to settle all my pre-college matters!" She pleaded, looking at her mother. "Alright, I'll tell Cyrus to book you a flight." She knew her daughter was adamant, and there was nothing she could do about it. "It's alright, I've already booked a flight for tonight." Ending off, she headed for her room, to pack up her stuff. _Cos' I remember saying, don't wanna know the truth, can't handle that. _

In actual fact, she was disturbed by the fact that Chuck hadn't called or texted since she had left New York. She wanted to know why, but she was afraid. Had he hardened his heart? _When I heard the stories, said things I didn't mean, should have stayed calm. _Would he still look at her the same way? Deciding that she should update herself with the recent happenings in New York before returning, she powered up her iPod touch and clicked the Gossip Girl link.

"Serena, don't go." _Lets go back lets rewind to the days that remind me of all the good times that we spent together, and I don't know why we just let it all slide, when we both knew inside we were right for each other. _Dan held her hand, his eyes looking intently at her, melting her heart slowly but surely. "Dan! It's just for an hour! I told you, I've got to go over to my mum's for a while. I promise I'll be back soon!" "I can't..." he trailed off, as she slammed the loft doors closed, _let it be. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. _

Dan opened his drawer, and looked at the two plane tickets he had in his hand. Tickets to France, for him and Serena. He had to tell her before it was too late.

"Serena!" She spun around, recognising that voice. "B! When did you come back!" She hugged Blair, smiling. Blair emerged from their hug, and looked at Serena for a moment. "It's true then, huh. Gossip Girl, never fails." Serena looked at her, surprised, not quite getting what Blair was driving at. "I saw the blast, S. You're really back with Cabbage Patch huh. It's written all over your face." Serena bit her upper lip and gazed into Blair's eyes, and mumbled, "I love him, B." Blair studied Serena's expression carefully, and her expression softened. She understood how it felt like, totally tumbled into love, not caring about anything else in the world. She knew how it was like. She missed Chuck so much, at that moment. "I know, S."

Chuck looked at his inbox, Gossip Girl just sent a blast. "Who is it this time, Serena and Dan are already old news." He thought to himself as he waited for the site to load. "Looks like Queen B couldn't stay away for too long". He smiled, Blair was back. Now, he had the chance to explain himself. _I wake up scared to phone her, realise I'm a loner in love._ Blair. _She's everything I need. _Before she left he wanted to tell her so much. _You cast a spell you put me under. _He would tell her everything he needed to, because he loved her so much.

"Dan! I'm back!" Serena swung open the door of the loft, expecting Dan to be wearing an apron whipping up dinner. _There's something about you the way you look, it's taking me over._ He was filling up her mind at that moment, his look, impossible to resist. "Hey, baby." He walked out from his room, wearing dark bermudas and a navy hoodie, with a black wifebeater. He looked hot. Irresistibly hot. She bit her bottom lip, looking at him. _You've got to understand, things are getting out of hand. _She took off her coat, and put down her bag. _She looked so beautiful, love on her face. _"We've got two hours, before we've got to go over to Blair's. She's back, and she's organising dinner. Everyone's gonna be there." Dan listened, thinking, 'It's gonna be perfect.'

Chuck decided to go over to Blair's early, knocking lightly on her door. She opened the door, then paused, before she stated, somewhat hesitantly, "Chuck. You came." "May I?" He replied, charmingly, giving her an irresistible look. She opened the door wider, then looked at him. He didn't look any different. "Blair, I just want to tell you, that I love you. I'm sorry for what I did, but I assure you I had my reasons, reasons that hurt so much to say. I just need you to know, that my heart belongs to you. I won't ever do anything to hurt you again. Because everytime your heart aches, mine breaks. It chips, one by one. Without you, I'll just fade away. Promise me, you'll forgive me?" He looked deeply into her eyes, apologetic. She was stolen by his words, and nodded, and accepted his lingering kiss. "I'll go over in the limo to pick up Lily and the others." She nodded, and kissed him again. Stunned beyond words.

"Dan, Dan. We've got very little time left! I'm so sorry, I don't want this to stop..." Serena was cut off by a melting kiss from Dan, and she let herself fade away in his love. "Okay, point taken." He got up, removing his hoodie and wifebeater, and opened his closet, finding appropriate clothing for a Waldorf dinner. Serena sat on the bed, legs crossed, and admired his muscles. "You've been working out, Mr Humphrey." He laughed as he held a crisp dark shirt to his torso and spun around, "Is this okay? And you just realised, Miss Van der Woodsen?" She nodded vigorously, and picked a pair of pants and a skinny tie. "You're all set! I've got to rush home and get something!"

The doorbell rang, Nate walked in with Eric and Chuck, all of them smiling brightly as Blair ushered them in. "Oh, before you ask. My mum and the rest are still downstairs." Eric slipped in, interrupting Blair's question.

Dinner was full of flirting, flying love, and everything else. Chuck and Blair were back, it was obvious. He placed his palm on her thigh, and smirked, as Blair blushed ever so slightly, but blushed nonetheless. Dan and Serena, what else could be said, they were the usual, unable to keep their eyes from each other. Nate and Eric were both sitting there awkwardly, not knowing where to look, but Eric had a lot of texts coming in, and the inevitable smile gave him away. "Good guy?" Nate probed, grinning at Eric. Nodding, a beam filled Eric's face.

After dinner, Dan and Serena were walking alone along the streets, letting the wind blow against their faces, caressing their cheeks. As they passed by a streetlight, Dan paused, then looked at Serena. "Remember this place?" She looked around, then narrowed her eyes slightly as she recalled. "Our first kiss, it was here." He took out the tickets from his pocket, then placed them in her hands. "I really hope you'll go there with me, Serena." She opened the envelope that contained them, then looked at the destination. "Paris, " she breathed, and focused on him.

"How, Dan." She murmured, taking in every thing about him, around him.

"I just want to be in a place with you, alone. Promise me?" "Yes."

_Tell me, girl, tell me why should I hesitate,  
When you've already captured my heart for yourself,  
I know that it's been long a wait,  
But our memories are worth more than wealth.  
I'm fixated by you,  
And I swear that my love is true.  
Promise me that our love will never change,  
And you'll always be within my range.  
Even if you're gonna leave on a rainbow,  
I promise you I will be yellow. _

**(A/N: Okay, it was a little rushed, did it during my work hours today, but I thought since I'm going for holiday on Thursday, I might as well update sooner. I'll write my next chapter on the plane, and possibly upload it if I can get decent connection there. Songs used were : **_**Busted's Loner In Love, Psycho Girl, Last Summer, All The Way, Fake, Year 3000, Thunderbirds are Go, Meet You There, Crash and Burn, Everything I Knew. The Beatles' Let It Be, Hey Jude, The Honeymoon Song, You'll Be Mine. **_**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic, and I really crave for reviews. I get people adding me to their alerts, I really appreciate that, but please review too! It makes my day seeing a review! Thanks for reading again, and have a good day!)**


	5. We're On The Moon

**(A/N: I said I would write it on the plane, wouldn't I. Well, I'm bored at work today, so I shall just write as much as I can and finish it up afterwards. Wouldn't want to starve my readers that badly. Okay, I'm kidding here. Thanks for the reviews that have come in, glad you guys enjoyed the use of the lyrics. This chapter is going to focus mainly on Dan and Serena's trip to France. Yes, so it'll be a lengthy one, YAY! Song lyrics this time will be a mix of **_**We Shot The Moon**_** so I hope you guys like it, I adore this band, piano-driven melodies make my day! However, there just has to be an emphasis on **_**Perfect **_**Time**_**, **_**it's so amazing, I love it so so so much. Listen to it as you read my fic, alright. The radio's blasting though, so I MIGHT throw in a couple of random lyrics in, depending on my mood. This one's fluffy; then again, my fics are usually very very fluffy, I don't write arguments well, in my opinion. Have fun reading, and please review. ONLY 10 reviews at this moment, after 4 chapters! xo,)**

"Dad?" Dan walked into the apartment, holding Serena's hand. Rufus and Lily were in the kitchen, having breakfast, and they looked at the young couple pointedly. "Hey, Mum. We've got something to tell you both." She paused, taking a moment to observe their parents. _If there's a day, there's a way. _Dan looked at Serena, and squeezed her hand lightly, assuringly. _But you are the reason, now I'm standing and feeling alive, tonight. _"I actually booked tickets for the two of us to France. Paris, to be exact, and we'll be there for a week."

Rufus put down his coffee, and stood up. "Are you serious about this, Dan? Paris?" Dan nodded, and stated, "I know what I'm doing, Dad. I know what I want." _Sparks fly high, and change the way. _"If that's what you two want, I think it's fine. Just remember, drop by Eleanor's and say hi. It's only polite. When are you flying off?" Lily seemed calm and collected, not too bothered by their sudden announcement. "In two days. I guess that's about it, we'll see you soon. Bye Dad, bye Lily." Dan reiterated, then left, Serena right beside him. _I'm reminded._

_

* * *

_

_You found a place between the lights_  
_Of yesterday I could not hide_  
_We can make it, if we only try_  
_We can make it._

_And there you are in perfect time_  
_You're standing still_  
_You're hands in mine_  
_And I love you for who you are_  
_And I love you, just how you are_

* * *

(Mini jump of 2 to 3 days, France, Paris.)

* * *

_And I could not believe, when you looked at me, it's like you knew, that we'd have everything we'd need to see this through. And I couldn't find, a place to hide, so I just stared right back into your eyes._ Dan held her hand, a lingering hold, as he kissed her, lightly, basking in the wind of France. They stood outside the airport, awaiting their ride; feeling released. It was so long since they could do whatever they want without being restricted, without having to care what and how others would respond to their relationship and what they did. _And this could be the one to say it right._

As they sat in the car, it would be a long ride, their hotel was a good few hours away. Serena removed her coat, and looked dreamily into Dan's eyes. It felt so good, going back into a familiar pattern all over again. _A love of start and stop and slow down._ She had a feeling they were progressing too fast, but she couldn't help herself. Dan's alluring charm, was too much for her to resist. _And I've been searching every star, for a chance to twist my fate. _But no matter what, somehow, she always found herself drawn back, back towards Dan, and it was undeniable, he was her first true love.

* * *

_You are, you are the only one for me_  
_And you are, you are the only one for me_  
_I tried for years to get this right_  
_And I'm not about to lose this fight._  
_To lose this fight_

_The longest mile I'll walk with you_  
_If your sky falls I'll pull you through_  
_And I love you, for who you are._  
_And I love you, stay who you are._

* * *

"Serena, do you think I moved too fast this time?" Dan questioned, his eyebrows crinkled. She looked downwards, not knowing what to say. "There's a day, there's a way to find just what I've been looking for, inn the sky I see light, there still is time now to get this right." He sang, softly; hoping she'd recognise the lyrics. "It's all that I've been looking for. Love through an open door." She knew those lyrics, they were what he had written for her before. Etched in her mind, fixed in her memory. _Like erosion changes memories. _But their love couldn't be eroded. It was resistant. _I'm ready to live, I'm ready to dream, I'm ready for fear, and love and everything between. _She had her answer. "No, Dan. It's not too fast. It's how it should have been, a long time ago. We're just making up for lost time." She murmured, kissing him on his cheek; tenderly, waiting.

_I'm ready to live, I live for hope. _He smiled, he had the answer he craved. He knew it was right, they _could have been chasin', but their time would be wasted. _"Promise me this will be the last." He breathed, keeping eye contact. She hooked her pinky around his, and kissed his hands. _And in the blurring of these colours, it's yours I see. _No one else could and would matter as much as Dan in her heart, she was completely captured by him. _You'll go further than you ever thought you could. _She pressed the button to lift the privacy screen and tinted the windows, then removed Dan's shirt, seductively. He pressed himself against her, knowing exactly where this was heading. It was about time.

* * *

_You are, you are the only one for me_  
_And you are, you are the only one for me_  
_I tried for years to get this right_  
_And I'm not about to lose this:_

_I don't have to write it down_  
_I know that you'll be around_  
_When the days are long the loves goes on_  
_And everything that has gone wrong_  
_Is brought into the light_

* * *

_Caught in the pouring rain, a smile in your picture frame. _She remembered a photo they had posed for, sitting in her cupboard, hidden away. She wouldn't need to hide anymore. After this France trip, they wouldn't hide their feelings away. _And I was so alone, then I saw you. _This gap in her heart had always been waiting to be filled. Countless people, varying shapes and sizes, found their way towards her heart, but only Dan, just Dan, fit perfectly. _They don't make 'em like you, no anymore. _He was the one and only, he was the epitome of romantic. _I'm so alive, I'm so alive; you colour up my world. _

Dan dug deep in his memory, it was a feeling like no other. _Beyond the hills, beneath the stars. _It was a feeling that was indescribable. _A happy end. _He was searching for so long, and he believed, that finally, he had found it in Serena. Unlikely, as it once had seemed. _Looking for an angel, are you an angel? _He once had to query. But now, no longer. All the others that had seemed right, they weren't. _For if this world had to end tonight, I'll be by your side. _He wouldn't leave again, and she would be with him forever. He'd work to keep this love burning within, it wouldn't extinguish, not ever. Because, _she always cheers me on, when she says I'm the one._

_

* * *

_

_You are, you are the only one for me_  
_And you are, you are the only one for me_  
_I tried for years to get this right_  
_And I'm not about to lose this fight._  
_To lose this fight._

* * *

"I love you, Dan." She whispered in his ear, as they lay next to each other in bed. He looked at her, lying so peacefully, facing him, eyes misting over. _You're so beautiful_, it was all that could engulf his mind. _We're gonna make it. _He held her hand to his heart, and enunciated, slowly, "_It's so obvious that my heart beats for you._" He smiled, _Remember when I kissed you? Smile for me, it's your smile that I run to. _Kissing her forehead, then the bridge of her nose, to the tip, then her lips. He ventured, a soft kiss, a searching kiss, for love. _Here's to another year. _

Serena got up momentarily, placing a finger to his lips. She walked around the room, where candles sat around. On the table, on the cupboards. _I'll blow the candles out_, _and wish for a different life. _A life that consisted of her, Dan and love; and whatever that love would bring them to. It was all she wanted, it was all she needed, it was all she wished for. _But when the day breaks I arise, and try again._ It wouldn't be the first time they would love, but it wasn't the last either. A long-lasting love.

**(A/N: I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, personally I completed this chapter really quickly, much faster than my other chapters. Within 2 hours, aren't you all so impressed? The lyrics of We Shot The Moon's music is just phenomenal, honestly. I've never been so affected by any other band's lyrics like this. Okay, maybe apart from the Beatles, I love the Beatles even though I'm a 21st century kid. It's a pity that this band isn't very well-known, I don't understand why. They and My Favorite Highway are high up among my faves, I hope you guys will take the time and listen to these songs. Alright, if you're lucky, I might even have ANOTHER chapter up before I fly! xoxo!)**


	6. Feel

**(A/N: I didn't manage to write this on holiday, I apologise for that. Was too busy, sleeping and all. It's going to be quite short, I'm afraid, I'm actually thinking of writing my Georgina one-shot, but I've called it off since it's so frustrating to think about how G would think. So therefore, this will be a chapter when DS are back in NYC! Have fun reading this chapter, I think I'll dedicate it to MY OWN RANDOM THOUGHTS slotting through. I hope they sound or at least perform similar capabilities to music lyrics :D Okay, enjoy this fic and please please please REVIEW! xoxo)**

"I can't believe we're back already!" Serena whined, as they walked out of the arrivals lounge, clinging onto Dan's arm. Dan ran his fingers through her hair, then winked, "I know, I was just so irresistible right?" He laughed, as she slapped his arm playfully, rolling her eyes, tongue-in-cheek. _I didn't want to leave, I wanted us to be somewhere where others' opinions didn't and wouldn't matter. _Her hair felt so silky, and her eyes looked so irresistibly blue; he couldn't wait to kiss her hard in the limousine. "Should I call my mum and tell her that we're back?" _You, just you; round and round. _"Nah, we'll just pop over for dinner, for now; we could really use the extra time." He smirked cheekily, as he held her hand.

Blair was at Chuck's suite, he wore a grey suit, his face stern and concentrating, as he pored over a thick file of documents. She sat on the couch, watching him, as she fiddled around with her phone. _I wish there was something I could do, something I could say, to make it all so much better for you. _She decided to go to Gossip Girl's page, wondering what scoop would make it on the top today. Sipping a cup of warm tea, she waited as the pictures and text loaded.

"CHUCK!" She squealed and thrust her phone under his nose. "They're back already?" He raised his eyebrows at the picture, Dan was kissing Serena, oblivious to the person who had tweeted the picture. Their hands, together, and it was a good statement. "What, is that all you can say!" Blair was freaking out, how could Serena let herself get caught by Gossip Girl so many times in a couple of weeks! "I need to call Serena." She closed the window, and was about to type a text when Chuck held her back. "Knowing Serena, if she didn't call, it means they're busy." He winked and went back to his work, smirking to himself.

_It's just simple, me and you, the equation for love. We don't need anything else, do we. _Serena basked in the love from Dan, hot kisses. He breathed in her scent, took in her expressions, and smiled. "I love you, baby." "I know, I love you too."

"Dan and Serena are back in New York." Eric walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, as he glanced at Lily and Rufus. They were having tea, biscuits and freshly-baked bread. _Simplicity is what we live on, luxury is what we love. _"Call Dan, tell him to meet us at the usual place."

**(A/N: This is probably one of the first time I'm ending on a cliffhanger. Read and review to tell me what you want to see! I know it's really short, but oh well, I had no inspiration. I'll be ending this fic within the next chapter or so, and there will be a brand new fantasy one.)**


	7. Coming

**(A/N: I decided to update this after leaving it hanging for nearly 5 months, and I guess it's pretty nice to write a little fluff, with the more serious themes in FOLTRIA anyway. Hope you guys enjoy!)**

"Looks like we're not getting that alone time after all." Dan cocked his head, looking at his screen. Eric had sent a text, they were to have a family dinner.

"How on earth… Argh, Gossip Girl again? She's got to find someone else to spill on. This is getting seriously frustrating. Where?" Serena sighed as they walked towards the cab line, hoping to be able to drop their stuff at the loft before they met up with Eric and their parents.

"We have slightly under two hours, if we rush, there should be time to get back before we go over?" Dan quickly grabbed the luggages and strode over to where an empty cab was waiting, smiling at Serena, obviously pleased with himself.

They made it in time to the small restaurant just a few blocks away from Rufus and Lily's apartment, it was a quiet place, with just 10 tables, and the food, though simple, was good. Eric tried to smother a grin as Serena and Dan both muttered conflicting responses to Rufus' question about their trip.

"It was okay. Alright, it wasn't that bad." Serena nudged Dan's foot under the table, prompting him to play along.

Dan lifted an eyebrow and winked, a small smile tugging at the sides of his lips. Putting his hand in his pocket, he fingered the small box that sat in the bottom, trying to pick the best moment to give Serena a surprise.

"Daniel, you do look a lot fresher after the trip. Order some dessert, yes?" Lily took the dessert menu from the waitress and passed it to Dan, noticing that he was drumming his fingers nervously on his lap. She raised one eyebrow at him, which he returned with a goofy smile, before walking over to the countertop. It wasn't usual practice, he normally just told them to serve everyone creme brulee, apart from Lily, who always took the fruit special, but he had a special plan in mind.

"Ryan, hey. Could you guys do me a small favour tonight? Have some red wine on hold, the same batch as the previous time should do nicely. Oh, and could you put on this playlist afterwards, when you bring in the desserts? Subtle, though. Thanks." Dan tried to keep his words as quiet as possible, and handed over his sleek nano, scrolling to a playlist that was simply titled 'S'. The top song on the list was Hedley's Amazing, he liked how the song described the effect that Serena had on him. _And every part of me will never go back, Its what you started in me you better know I'm all yours... _

Ryan took the nano and nodded with a bright smile, setting it on the iPod dock that sat on the table behind him, connected to the sound system. "No problem. Same desserts? The chef popped the creme brulees in earlier, he sort of expected you to stick to them?" Dan laughed, the waitstaff knew their preferences too well.

"Why did you take so long?" Serena slipped her hand into Dan's, she liked how his large hands felt so warm, slight calluses from gripping his pens and pencils too tightly.

_Because I love you?_

**(A/N: I know I'm very annoying when I write this fic, I like ending on cliffhangers, it gives me the chance to think over what I want to say better. I'm sorry! Will update pretty slowly, the school is taking back my computer soon!)**


	8. The End

**(A/N: I really don't like how this story is going, so I'm ending it with this chapter, no epilogue, so enjoy! It's cheesy, but hey, I love cheese.)**

Dan heard the familiar raspy voice of Jacob Hoggard starting, with just a little piano accompaniment in the background, and the waiters bringing in their desserts, Ryan giving him a little thumbs up, he knew it was time. He'd been thinking about this moment the entire day, and now that it was finally happening, he knew he only had this one chance, to promise the love of his life that he would take care of her for the rest of their lives.

As the desserts were put in front of them, and the song approached its climax, Dan stood up, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small box. The familiar velvet box, and he saw Lily and Rufus exchange proud smiles as he knelt on one knee.

"Serena van der Woodsen, it's been a long time since I first saw you, a long time since I was completely awestruck by the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I've been in love with you since that moment, and that love I have for you has only grown stronger over these years. I love the way you smile like every single day's made of sunshine, I love the way you make me feel like I've always been on the inside, but most of all, I love you, because if not for you, I would never experience what this feels like. I know we're young, we've more than half our lives left to live, but I know you're the one that I love, and you're the one that I need. Would you please say yes, and I know this sounds cheesy, but I won't get up until you promise to be my lover dearest forever." Dan opened the box, and tilted it so that the ring caught the light.

It wasn't a traditional diamond ring. Like how Dan never adhered to the Upper East Side style of expensive dinner dates, he certainly didn't agree with the unwritten rule of the standard cuts of a diamond ring. A beautiful, heart-shaped ring sat on a white gold band, propped up by rose petals.

Serena looked at Dan, his brown eyes burning with sincerity, his lips looked so kissable in the dim light. Just as she was about to say yes, the chorus kicked in, with perfect timing. _You're amazing, you're amazing and it's true. _

"Yes, I do."

**(A/N: I'm done. It's a really bad story, so yeah, what's the point of dragging it further.)**


End file.
